Tenjun Senju
Tenjun Senju was a Jonin of Konohagakure and inventor of the Anbu, so he was the first leader of the Anbu. He was the son of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju and Honoka Uchiha. Background Childhood Tenjun was born as a child of a Uchihas and a Senjus. Therefore he was teased often in childhood, particularly by the Uchiha children. Saw him not as nutritious, but allowed him to not damage, because he was the son of Tobirama Senju and the nephew of the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju. To confront the teasing, he often beat themselves and became known as a slob and daredevil. His father didn't like saw this because he was the only heir of the Senju clan at the time, and so he taught him then and taught all the jutsu he which he had invented. Boyhood He was one of the first students and graduated the Academy at the age of 7, and Senju Toka was taught along with Sasami Haruno and Kotetsu Uchiha, the latter so-called hated him, like the other Uchihas.They quarrelled constantly, such as Sasuke and Naruto. At the age of 10, he was a jonin. Shortly thereafter his uncle Hashirama died and his father became the Nidaime Hokage. After this, died Sensei Toka Senju on a mission. Fight againts the Raikage The First Shinobi-War was started when he was 25 years old. Shortly before the team u was allotted to him, because of the Manager and his friend Kotetsu in the fight against the Raikage died. This was also a trigger for war, but played no part in contrast to the real reason this point in the story. Tenjun was angry, felt but to equally guilty, because he did not go with as his friend wanted to have him on a mission. But the real reason was the decision of the other members of the Konoha Council, that he should protect his father as most ninjas and leaders of newly formed Anbus. The just an assassination attempt on him was perpetrated, where an important member of the Uchiha clan died as he wanted to protect the Nidaime. To be to deflect son Tobirama was appointed the new manager of the team and Tenjun refused up against it. But at the end he accepted the wishes of his father and was the sensei of Tashin Uchiha and Igho Uzumaki. From then on he was also personally training the Uchihas. He taught the use of the Sharingans him, what had gotten Tenjun learned at a young age by his mother. In the meantime, the Rinnegan to dominate tried the white-haired Shinobi. But it awoke only when your team in the Shinobikrieg met Raikage and he could not use it yet. He continued his self invented Justu "Mikadzuki-en Tōketsu no Sharingan no Jutsu" for the first time against the Raikage. He used many other fictional Justus btw. his father Justus. From the Fight Tenjun get a scar at his back and the raikage, to the astonishment of his shinobi, get a scar at his schoulder. Tenjun fell after the fight because of the terrible wound across the back in a swoon. After he fell into a swoon, the Shinobi of Kumogakure took his unconscious body and imprisoned him in the Dungeon of Kumogakure. Jinchuriki of the Hachibi Shortly thereafter Tenjun woke up, just as the prison door has been opened. Two Shinobi lead him to the current Jinchuriki of the Hachibi. When he asked what he is here, he replied Jinchuuriki Funkais father, that he wanted to talk to him about the Shinobikrieg and its motivations. He to this conclusion, as he had learned that it came a man gave United the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan and had both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. Skills Chakra and physical energy Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Tenjun is very good in Nin Justu what so that his father he taught many his justus. He shows his excellent talent at Ken Justus as eg. the Hiraishingiri Justu. He is also very good in the control of Suiton, what comes of it that this was the main element of Tobirama. Several times he used Jutus in combat such as Suidanha. Suidanha was one of its most common and most effective Jutsus. But Tenjun with his own invented Justus "Mikadzuki-en Tōketsu no Sharingan no Jutsu" and " Fukusū no Sao Sen" became famous.He is also good in Tai-Justu. He can fend off easily stronger enemies, such as the Sandaime Raikage, and strike back. But often he uses his Katana rather, Kamagata no Senhanzu and was thus more known for his Ken Jutsus, like his father. Sharingan Since Tenjun is a Uchiha only half, his Sharringan is weaker than the Sharingan of the reinblütigen Uchihas. But since he is also half a Senju, however, his Rinnegan is stronger therefore. He woke his Sharingan already with 10 years and was the youngest with this Kekkei gene quay at the moment. Itachi Uchiha manages only 100 years later to use to wake it. he can see the chakra or the chakra river of his opponent ank of the Sharingans. In addition, he can recognize the movements and Jutsus of his opponents early and react to it and copy the Jutsus of his opponents. With 12 years Tenjun managed to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan. Through this he can use several powerful Jutsus. With his right eye he can use the Amaterasu. The black flames burn everything at which he looks. He cannot use Susano'o, this well lies only half Uchiha blood through him what flows. Rinnegan Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:Senju Category:Uchiha Category:Konohagakure